Crystal Tears
by Unparalleled Aspect
Summary: What could've been a happy ending became the sorrowful hell for the couple as they drifted apart within a year. . .


"Another one." A man ordered the bartender. He lounged on the stool and sighed. The bartender filled the mug and gave it to the man.

"You've already had ten servings. I'm sure you don't have enough money for more. You don't seem like the type to drink too." She said, concerned.

"Money ain't an issue. I'm not drunk yet either. Until I forget, until she's gone, I won't stop. If I die, that helps, but I don't want to die. Your booze isn't strong, so ten doesn't affect me." He chugged the beverage before continuing, "I'm only drinking for a good reason, don't you worry about me." The man slammed the mug onto the counter. "More."

"Mind telling me the reason?" The woman filled the cup. "Start with your name."

"Name's Gray. As for why I'm drinking, it's to forget about her."

"Her?"

"Ex. She cheated on me."

* * *

They were at the airport. Gray hugged his girlfriend and shared a kiss. She smiled and said, "come back smarter than before! I love you!"

He grinned. "'Course I'll come back smarter. Love you too. Bye."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. . .Juvia." He walked deeper into the airport, leaving his girlfriend behind, not looking back. But if he had, he would've seen tears. Tears like crystal, flowing down like a waterfall. Tears from a sorrowful woman.

"I'm already so alone. Come back."

* * *

"Studying abroad?" Juvia asked. He nodded. "Where?"

"London. I have to go. It's my dream. My parents wished for me to go too, before they. . ." Gray trailed off. Juvia understood his reason. Not only was it his dream, it was also the wish of his late parents. She smiled.

"Go for it!" If you have a dream, chase after it!" Juvia encouraged him, and he hugged her.

"You always know what to say to cheer me up." She giggled.

"When's the flight?"

"Next month. I'm already preparing."

"That's just like you."

"But is it?" She puffed her cheeks and scowled at him in a way that he could only define as cute.

"Don't you go there, Gray Fullbuster." He laughed. If only this type of happiness would last for all eternity.

* * *

" _Come back smarter than before_ she said." Gray groaned and threw his pencil onto his desk. He leaned back on his swivel chair and stretched. "I thought I'd be okay, but apparently my English isn't good enough. What type of English is Shakespeare? I don't get it at all."

 _I haven't texted Juvia since I came here. It's been, what. three months? She's probably really lonely._ He snatched his cell phone off his bed and was immediately greeted with thirty messages, none of which, were from Juvia.

 _Natsu, my patience is wearing thin. Stop with the texts._ Gray added a bunch of angry emojis to prove his point. Natsu Dragneel was his best friend since coming to London. he was a dense hothead, yet he had a girlfriend. She was very sweet, but mess with her and you get a kick in the face. Gray didn't understand how she could tolerate her boyfriend. How was she doing that?

He went to Juvia's contact and texted a quick _how have you been? I miss you._ He also added a few hearts and typed _love you_. He didn't count on a reply. They were in different time zones, she should be sleeping right now. Turning back to his paper, Gray tried to think of an answer. He had to pass the course, for her sake.

* * *

It's been a month since Gray left, and she didn't receive any texts from him yet. She sighed. Juvia wandered the city, no clear destination in mind. As she walked past the park, a hand grasped her wrist.

"Juvia." The woman tensed. She turned and glared at the owner of the hand holding her wrist. It was him. The persistent high school rival of Gray.

"Go away. I'm calling the cops next time you approach me," she threatened. The man wasn't phased in the slightest.

"Gray's left you all alone. He hasn't contacted you since he went to London."

"Lyon," Juvia said, surprised. "How did you-"

"Know? Your face says it all. Bet he found another woman. be mine. I'll be a better boyfriend than h-" Juvia slapped him.

"Don't talk about Gray like that! He's just busy, that's why he hasn't contacted me yet." He smirked.

"Since you have so much faith in your precious Gray, why don't we bet? If he contacts you at least once within the next month, I'll never bother you again. If he doesn't, well, you'll assume he's abandoned you. You'll be mine." His smile grew bigger, "how 'bout it?"

"Juvia hesitated. Should the risk it? _I'll prove to him that Gray hasn't left me._ "Deal," she nodded. Gray would surely contact her by then. Or so she thought.

* * *

 _Sorry for the late response, I'm fine. I've been busy for the past moths, and I still am to be honest. Love you- xoxo Juvia._

 _So even Juvia's been busy. Well, she says she's fine, so hopefully she isn't too lonely._ Gray was in bed thinking. It was midnight and he had an upcoming presentation, to be awake at this time was unnatural.

 _Six months down, six more to go._ This year felt longer to Gray, most likely because Juvia's excited shouting wasn't here. He yawned and rolled onto his side. _Soon, I'll be back soon. . ._

* * *

He had been too late. He had been one month too late. She felt silly thinking ill of Gray. He was busy with his studies, after all. Still, she felt betrayed.

"Juvia, remember the deal. You're mine now," he had said. She had been unwilling. But now things were different.

Her new boyfriend was so similar yet so different. Yes, they had a cool personality and a weird stripping habit. When they were young, Gray and Lyon had been taught by the same teacher. That was as far as similarities went to.

Until they became a couple, Gray had been very indirect when showing his love. He barely acted affectionate when in public, and he seemed embarrassed and annoyed with her fawning.

Lyon, on the other hand, was very direct. He didn't get embarrassed no matter how much staring he got from others when he called Juvia _darling_ or _princess_. In fact, he didn't care. She was the apple of his eye, and he'd do anything for her, not matter how crazy or demanding.

Juvia didn't tell Gray about what had been going on. She wanted to solve this issue herself. But she found herself falling for Lyon and it was hard to tell him she was done. She hated that. _I'm sorry Gray._ I'm _the one who betrayed you. . ._

* * *

 _Just bear with it a little longer._ Gray thought as he turned in his essay. Two more months and then he would return. He could tell Juvia he's become smarter. He could shower her with hugs and kisses. He could finally propose. he had bought a ring already, and was very excited.

"Man, can't believe I just found out you had a girl back home," Natsu whined. "With your attitude, I'm surprised she's still with you."

"Heh, speak for yourself. Can't understand why Lucy still likes you." Gray countered. They were at a cafe, spending the last two months together before Gray was going back. "But tell her I said thank you."

"And she told me to tell you to stop thanking her. It's the fifth time Gray." Natsu chuckled. Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel's girlfriend, and the girl who helped Gray choose the ring. With Gray's description of Juvia, she had chosen a diamond ring with the gem shaped as a teardrop. Juvia loved swimming after all.

Gray laughed. "Can't help it. I'll tell you about her reaction once I propose."

"Lookin' forward to it." They fist-bumped each other before parting ways. _Once I propose, huh? After that comes the wedding, and then a family._ Gray grinned. He couldn't wait. Until then, he's going to have to do his best.

* * *

Juvia hated herself. She found herself loving Lyon, but she was still Gray's. She loved both, and couldn't break up with Gray because he wouldn't understand why, but she also couldn't break up with Lyon, for she had struck a deal and had to accept her punishment.

Today, they were out on a date. They walked hand in hand around the amusement park, laughing and screaming on rides, or sitting at a picnic table sipping on their sodas and eating snacks. Lyon took all the chances he got proving to others that Juvia was his. This caused trouble for tem later that day, however.

"Juvia~ Over here!" The couple turned and saw Levy and Gajeel. Seeing how close they were Levy was confused. "Oh? Juvia, did you break up with Gray? That's strange because Lu-" Gajeel clamped his hand over the bookworm's mouth. Juvia tilted her head in curiosity.

"Because who?"

"N-nothing!" Levy shook her head. "But did you really break up with Gray?"

"W-well, not exactly. . ." Juvia was growing nervous. Seeing this, Lyon stepped closer and wrapped his arm around her protectively. Levy and Gajeel quickly caught on.

"I see. Well, see you next time." Levy waved goodbye and dragged Gajeel away.

When they were out of sight, the couple continued their date as if the conversation never occurred.

Elsewhere, Levy and Gajeel were discussing abut their discovery. "We have to tell him, he'd be a lot worse if we don't. Lu told me she helped him buy a ring. It'd be a shock if he discovers his girlfriend was cheating on him right when he's about to propose."

"He's on his way back. We can't contact him now. Maybe once he's off his flight."

"You won't tell Juvia what we're about to do, will you? You were from the same school before you transferred. Aren't you close?"

". . . What she's doing, I can't forgive. We'll tell Gray, but not Juvia or Lyon."

"Yeah. . ."

* * *

His good mood was ruined. He was speed walking towards the exit when his cell phone suddenly went off. What? Gajeel was calling him? He answered the call and was met with a big revelation.

"You better be joking Black Steel! Juvia wouldn't do that!"

A new voice spoke through the phone. "We're not joking, Gray. We saw them at the amusement park yesterday. They were holding hands and were really close." _Levy._

"If you want to see for yourself, go to Juvia's place. There should be evidence," Gajeel spoke.

"I will. If you're wrong, y'all owe me $100 each." With that, Gray hung up and called a taxi.

Juvia was giddy, which was probably why she forgot that Gray was coming back today. Lyon was present, giving her kisses and whispering sweet words into her ear. He was in the middle of reciting a love poem when Gray walked in. Gray just stood there, dumbfounded. _They were right, I was wrong. I was cheated on._

 _I was cheated on_ was the only thought playing in his head when he ran out, leaving everything behind. Everything except his tears, regret, hatred, grief, and a proposal ring that was in his pocket.

* * *

"What happened to the ring?" The bartender asked as she continued wiping a mug.

"Gave it to Levy so she could give it to Lucy. She plans to be the one proposing instead of waiting for her idiot boyfriend." Gray was swaying now.

"That's enough booze for you."

"One more, just give me one more." Gray was so dizzy that he didn't notice the bartender slip something into his drink before handing it to him. "Last one," he mumbled.

"After that, no more. No more booze, no more pain, suffering. No more feelings."

"What do you-" Gray slumped onto the counter, his unfinished cup spilling.

"Rest in peace Gray. May you find true love in your next life," the bartender whispered as she looked at the man's face. Tears like crystal were present. Tears from a heartbroken man. She wiped the counter before cleaning the cup. The bar was silent.

* * *

They cried, heartbroken. People out of country even came. Wearing black, listening to eulogies, laying flowers on the coffin before watching it get lowered deep into the ground. Lower and lower it went, laying on supports and having dirt thrown on top of it, until it was no longer visible.

A young lady stood alone, crying silently. Nobody went up to her, nobody even paid any attention to her, but that was okay. After all, she deserved it. Soon a man came up to her, telling her it was time to go home. She complied, but not without looking back at the grave once.

She saw someone, someone she knew all too well. His expression was grim, but slowly turned into a smile and his lips mouthed a word.

 _Go._

She smiled as well, knowing she was forgiven, even just a tiny bit was enough.

 _I hope next time, luck will be with you, and you will find someone that will always stay by your side._

 _Even if that person isn't me._


End file.
